


Beast

by Cozy_coffee



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared Padalecki, Songfic, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A ficlet written based on the song Beast by Mia Martina
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen moaned as Jared's inner walls squeezed around his girth. Jared wrapped his arms and long, long legs tighter around his mate, needing something to hold onto as Jensen rocked his hips faster and fucked him deeper, the sensation growing stronger by the second. He moaned, heat and desire curling hot in his gut, and he thrusts up against Jensen, his hips bucking wildly.

Jensen slid almost all the way out then drove back in with a deep groan, the way Jared's wet warmth clings to his cock sends a new way of pleasure rushing through him, all the blood raring south as his heart kicks in his chest. He nipped at Jared’s neck hard enough to leave a mark while Jared left his own mark along his spine. Jared dug his nails into Jensen’s back, scratching, leaving bright red marks on Jensen’s spine, marking the smooth freckled skin.

Jensen’s cock was thickening, his knot throbbing, the drag and pull of Jensen’s long thick cock grinding against Jared's inner walls had him clinging tighter to his mate, his breath hitching at the sensation. He moaned and threw his head back, his heart speeding up as the waves of bliss rose.

Jensen grunted and licked at Jared’s neck, feeling the heat of Jared’s body against his as his teeth marked his lover’s sun kissed skin. As Jensen grew closer to the edge, he ground faster and deeper, pounding Jared’s ass relentlessly, earning him the loudest moans of the night, rutting against Jared’s ass, his hips rocking in a broken rhythm and his heart pounding in his chest as the blissful pleasure surged though him. His rhythm began to grow wilder until he was thrusting so hard and fast it shook Jared’s body, rocking the bed into the wall with a thud. Jared felt like he was going to pass out, the intensity of the pleasure burning brightly within him, his breath growing ragged as Jensen’s thrusts got faster. 

The knot ties and Jensen comes, Jensen set his teeth to the side of Jared’s neck, nipping and biting sharply, the love bites like liquid fire on Jared’s skin. His cock pulsed as he came with heavy, thick spurts, coating Jared’s inner walls with his sticky warm cum. Jared followed right after, moaning Jensen’s name into the sheets; His cock pulsed out strings of cum, coating his belly. As the knot bound them together, they shared a sweet, tender kiss.

Jensen brushed a soft kiss to Jared’s neck and rocked his hips forward once more, a deep slow grind, punching another strained moan from Jared’s lungs, the sound melting with Jensen’s own. He slowed his rhythm and rode out the last waves of pleasure; Jensen placed soft kisses to Jared’s neck and shoulders, soothing his trembling mate.

♥ END ♥


	2. Beast by Mia Martina

Hey baby, you know I'mma turn you up  
Waka Flame  
I got you! You know!  
Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now  
Here right now, here right now  
There's only one thing that I wanna feel right now  
Feel right now, feel right now  
You all over my skin, I'm anxious  
Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas  
Don't talk to me, just show me your talent  
Your talent, oh  
One look and your're mine  
Keep your eyes on me now  
'Cause when the stars align  
You might bring the beast out  
Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now  
Right now, right now  
'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out  
Comes out, comes out  
'Cause when the stars align  
You might bring the beast out  
One look and your're mine  
Keep your eyes on me  
Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now  
Right now, right now  
Keep my eyes on you  
Keepin' ties to you  
Keep aside, I keep a sight, I be inside of you  
Between your thighs I woop  
We gon' slide by in that coupe  
We gon' weave through all that traffic  
I wear ones and I work magic  
Too much passion can end up tragic  
Just attraction, no attachment, Flocka!  
Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now  
Right now, right now  
'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out  
Comes out, comes out  
'Cause when the stars align  
You might bring the beast out  
One look in your mind  
Keep your eyes on me  
Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now  
Right now, right now  
I'll take you down, down can you keep it up all night  
Up all night, up all night?  
Want you run run run baby give me what I like  
What I like, what I like  
You all over my skin, I'm anxious  
Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas  
Don't talk to me, just show me your talent  
Your talent (oh)  
Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now  
Right now, right now  
'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out  
Comes out, comes out  
'Cause when the stars align  
You might bring the beast out  
One look in your mind  
Keep your eyes on me  
Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now  
Right now, right now  
Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now (right now)


End file.
